Emmie Emergency
by d-dreamer
Summary: Hermione's been hiding something all her life, a super annoying 6 year old sister. So, what happens when Harry, Ron, Ginny and Harry's new girlfriend comes to stay? Pure madness mixed with embarassment, heartfelt moments, and magic!
1. The Beganing

Chapter 1, The Begaining

_Dear Ronald,_

_I hope this finds you well. My summer has been, well, boring. My little sister is so annoying, she never shuts up. I really hope she's not a witch, that would drive me crazy. Yesterday, I caught her searching my bedroom. When I asked her what was missing, she said, "nothing is missing. I just want to find more of the letters that Krum writes you." At least she's honest. _

_How's your summer? You and Ginny having fun at head quarters? How's Harry? Have you heard from him? I haven't. He's probably really upset about Sirius, and who can blame him?_

_Anyways, I'm writing to you to invite you, and Ginny, to my house before we go back to Hogwarts. I've already sent a letter to Harry and Neville about it, I hope you can come._

_Love_

_Hermione Granger_

"Are you writing to your boyfriend?" Hermione's little sister Emmie asked. "Is that why you put 'love' at the end of the letter? I bet you really like him."

"Shove off Emmie, I always put 'love' at the end of my letters."

"Ssuuuuuuuurrrrrrreeee you do. You never write 'love' in any letters to me."

"Gee, I wonder why." Hermione wispered under her breath.

"Who's Harry and Neville? Oooooo are you cheating on Ron with them?" She asked.

"I'm not going out with Ron--"_ yet_ she thought. "–and Harry and Neville are my best friends. Any other questions?"

"Who's Ginny? Are you gay?"

"Ginny is my friend, and my best friends little sister, and she's actually cool."

"Really? That's amazing. It must be convenient, having an excuse to see your lover."

"SHE IS NOT MY LOVER!"

"How come you dot all your I's with hearts?"

"MOM!" Hermione yelled. "Emmie's in my room _and _she's reading my mail!"

"Emmie stop reading your sisters mail, and come help me fold the laundry!" Mrs. Ganger called.

"Thanks a lot, Her-mon-ninny." Emmie left Hermione's room.

Hermione folded up the letter, and tied it to Pigs foot. The little owl was a little less hyper-active, and just bounced up and down on her bed for an hour, before setting off to Grimauld Place. Hermione then locked her door, and went to write in her diary, her only sanctuary from her sister.

_Dear Diary,_

_I wrote to Neville, Ron, Ginny, and Harry today. I sure hope that they can come this summer. I also hope that Emmie gets sent to boarding school, were she has to stay over the summer holidays. That would be great._

_I hope Ron likes me. I know it's stupid, being so in love with him. He's so perfect, almost fictional. I love the way his hair is always in a state. It's so red. And those freckles. They're so cute. I wonder if he's taller then when I last saw him. He seems to grow so fast. Maybe, someday, Ronald Bilius Wesley will be mine. Maybe someday he'll tell me he loves me. Maybe someday, I'll come to my senses, and realize that Ron isn't for me. Maybe I'll fall in love with Krum. What if Ron saw Krum and I kissing in our forth year? I hope he doesn't think I kissed him; he so kissed me first. But what if that's why he hasn't said that he likes me. I know he does; he just has to. _

_I'm writing non-sense._ _I'm a Grancher, I haven't got time for boys. I've got to study, and do my best so I can make a good living when I'm older. So my life will be perfect. Perfect. How will it be perfect without my Ron? I don't know._

Hermione closed her diary, and locked it with a key she wore on a chain around her neck. Then, she placed her diary under the top mattress of her bunk bed. Hermione's room was a large, rectangle room, with all the regular amenities of a normal, teenage girl. She had a desk in a corner, which held her computer. Hermione seldom used her computer; except for research, or course. She had a closet, in which were hung her school robes, and other various wizard paraphnelia. She had a dresser, which held her everyday clothes; tees and jeans. Her bunk bed was in the center of the room. She had a TV and a couch, who knows why. There was a book shelf with her favorite titles; Teen Witch, Witch Child, The Burning Time, So you want to be a Wizard?, The Mediator, 1-800-WHERE -_R-U_, and The Lord of the Rings. A large wooden chest held parchment, quills, her wand, her cauldron, her spell books, all the wizarding essentials. Hermione enchanted this chest before she left Hogwarts, so that no one could open it without a spell; no Emmie. She'd ask Ginny to unlock it when she got in a safe place.

Hermionenever used half the things in her room. She went to Hogwarts first year, and came back with a new room, freshly painted with lavender. Emmie had been born that year, so their parents decided to move Hermione into the huge guest room, so that Emmie could take her old, super-small room. Emmie never approved of this; her logic was that she has more toys, so therefor, need more room. So, she seemed to take her birth out on her sister, by always playing in her room. Whenever Hermione came back from Hogwarts, she would find her room carpeted with toys.

Hermione sighed, thinking about her miserable life at home, when she heard a tap at her window. Hedwig. She rushed over to her window, and opened it, allowing Harry's owl in. She undid the letter, unfolded it, and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry if I've worried you about not writing you back. I met someone; Rain Evenstar. She's an elf. We've been hanging-out a lot. Yes, I would love to stay at your house this summer, Ron agreed to pick me up on the way. Only... I'm not sure if I should ask this, but oh well. See, I was wondering if she can come with me, Rain, that is. Would you and your parents mind?_

_Love _

_Harry J. Potter_

"Is that your boyfriend Hermy? Looks like he's cheating on you with some elf. There's no such things as elves you know? I've ran so many searches on them on my computer, and there's scientific evidence they don' exsist." Emmie entered the room.

"He is not my boyfriend, and she is an elf." Hermione said, praying for patience. "Go away."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Make me."

"Let's see, I can either tell mom, or I can grab your hair and drag you out. Which do you prefer?"

"Neither."

"Choose."

"No."

"MOM!"

"EMMIE, STOP BUGGING YOUR SISTER, OR GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

She left, sticking out tongue out at her sister. Hermione sighed again, and fallowed her sister out to see her mom.

"Mom?" Hermione asked, sitting down in a lounge chair, by her moms.

"What is it, Sweetpea?" Mrs. Grancher sat, folding laundry

"Is it alright if Harry brings a friend?"

"I don't know hon, do you know him?"

"Yes, she's very nice," Hermione lied. Her parents were so strict. Nice, but strick. "I think you'll like her."

"Oh, very well. What's another person, right?"

"Right." Hermione grinned. "I'll send him a letter right now." She said, getting out of the chair.

"Wait, hon, I need to talk to you about your sister. You can't keep fighting like this, you only see her once a year."

"She should be the one making more effort, she never gives me any privacy. Can't you just put a lock on my room?"

"No."

"Can't we make some kind of deal. Like if she doesn't clean my room before I come back, she can't go in there next year?"

"That might work."

"And if she's reading my any of my private stuff, I can get a lock." She said, hopefully.

"Don't be silly, Emmie's six, she reads at a first grade level. She wouldn't be able to read any of your stuff."

"Mom," Hermione groaned. "Emmie's like me, a super genius, she reads at a sixth grade level. She learned on the internet."

"Sweetpea, I won't here of it. She can't read."

"Mom, she's a little demon. Just please, keep her busy when my friends get here. She'll embarrass me so much."

"Honey, you know I have a job. I'm sorry Sweetpea, you'll have to baby-sit her when your father and I aren't here."

"Can I lock her in her room? Please."

"Oh Honey, she can't be that bad."


	2. Welcome

Chapter 2 Welcome

The next day, Hermione saw that her mom was very wrong indeed. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Rain (Neville's Grandma didn't trust Neville to stay at a girls house) were to arrive at noon. It was a sunny Monday, Hermione lay sun-bathing on her lawn. She was currently reading Treasure Island. Emmie was in her own room, playing dolls. Hermione bribed Emmie one hundred dollars to not bug her and her friends during the next two weeks.

A car rolled into her drive way. Mrs. Weasly, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and some gothic girl in complete black, slid out of the ministry car. "Hermione, it's so nice to see you again, oh, I do hope that Ronald behaves himself." Mrs. Weasly embraced her. "You've grown." Hermione smiled.

Ginny was next to greet with Hermione. "I've got so much to tell you! Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

Harry set down his luggage and gave her a hug. "It's nice to see you again, Hermione." Hermione kissed him on the cheek. The goth girl glared at her. "I'm glad you're here Harry."

Then, there was Ron, long and gangling. He had grown, as Hermione had predicted. He was around six feet, three inches; the size of a grown man. "Oh Ron, I missed you." She flung her arms around Ron. Realizing that she was being obvious, she loosened her grip on Ron. Ron's face was bright red when she stepped back. He smiled, embarassed.

Harry, figuring that this was a good time to break the silence said, "This is Rain, she's my girlfriend." Harry gestured at the goth girl. She had black hair with red streaks, with little pointy ears, sticking out of it. She wore a shirt that was black that said, 'I love my ears,' and black, baggy jeans. And, Hermione couldn't help noticing, she was usually short.

"Hi," Hermione said.

"Hi."

"Well, I got to get back to head-quarters, bye." Mrs. Weasly left, hugging each one in turn. Then she scooted back into the car, and left.

At that moment, Emmie ran out of the house and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Hermy, I'm scared."

"My sister, Emmie," Hermione explained. "Why are you scared?"

Emmie simply pointed at Rain. "She's a vampire." Rain smiled widely, showing all her teeth.

"Don't be rediculous, Emmie, vampires melt in the sunlight, don't you know that?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Then why are you out here?"

"Um... Do I still get my one hundred dollars?"

"Depends how much you annoy us."

She dashed back into the house. "C'mon, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." She lead them into the cool house. Then lead them up a staircase. "This is the Living room." They stopped at a large room with couches and a television. "Through there is the bathroom, and around the corner is the kitchen and the dining room." She led them past some sliding glass doors, which opened to a deck, and a swimming pool, and up another pair of stairs. She then opened the door to her left, to reveil a guest room. "This is where you'll be staying." She said to the boys. The room looked nothing short of a hotel guest room. Ron and Harry set there luggage down, and countiued to fallow Hermione. "Don't go into the other rooms, there my parents and my sister's." At the end of the hallway was a spiral staircase that lead to Hermione's room. They went up it, and entered her room. "Ginny, Rain, fight over who get the couch and who get's the bottom bunk."

Rain sighed. "This room is frikin purple! God, I'm staying in a preps room."

"Hermione's not a prep." Ron said defensivly. "Her parents decorated this room without her knowing."

Rain rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Emmie ran into the room. "Hi! I'm Emmie. I'm six years old. You must be Harry, you know, Hermione loves you. And you too, Ron." It was hard to tell whose face was redder; Ron's or Hermione's. "And your Ginny, Hermione's secret affair. Have you guy kissed each other? Ewww that's gross kissing other girls."

"I am not gay!" Ginny and Hermione yelled.

Rain meanwhile, walked over to Emmie, and poked her, saying 'poke' every time she poked her. "Stop that," Emmie said to Rain.

"Poke."

"Stop it!" She wined.

"Poke."

"STOP!" Emmie yelled.

Rain stopped. For awhile.

"Poke."

"Hey, why don't you guys settle in, I'll fix some lunch." Hermione suggested. They mummered there agreement. Ron and Harry set off downstairs, while Rain fallowed Emmie out of the room, poking her. Ginny and Hermione were left alone.

"So, how was your summer?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, yours?"

"Dull, I can't stop thinking about Ron."

Ginny sighed. "He likes you, you know?"

"Really? How can you tell?"

"Well," Ginny climbed to the top bunk, and sat cross legged. Hermione quickly fallowed suit. "When he asked about spending a few weeks over here, and mom was interrogating him about the viset, he went pink. Especially when mom asked him about were he'd be sleeping." Ginny giggle.

"You serious? He really went pink?"

"Yeah, but that's not all. I caught him staring off into space more then once this summer. And when he was talking in his sleep..."

"Yes, yes!"

"He said he wanted to snog you."

"Well, that's just because he was asleep; he didn't know any better."

"Still, I think he does."


	3. Unpleasent RunIns

Chapter 3, Unpleasant Run-ins.

Harry grinned at Ron. "What?" Ron asked, sitting on a bed.

"She hugged you."

"Yeah, so, she kissed you." He said, with a pinch of jelousy in his voice.

"So you like her."

"No I don't," he was turning bright red.

"You're turning red."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

Ron hid his face in the pillow. It was bumpy. "There's something in here." He said.

"Well, go on, pull it out."

Ron did, and to his horror, it was a bra. Hermione's bra. "Ahhh!" He flailed. Harry turned around, to see Ron drop her bra.

Harry laughed. "You should return it to her. I mean, if you don't like her, it shouldn't be a problem. Will it?" Harry reached into his own pillow, and pulled out more, then flung them at Ron. "You can take these to her too."

"No." Ron said stubbornly."

"I dare you."

"I chicken."

"I'll tell Hermione you love her."

"But... I don't. Love her I mean," Harry smirked. "Fine!" Ron stormed out of the room, Harry fallowing closely behind. Harry could hear Rain poking Emmie, and Emmie yelling at her to stop. Ron didn't hear anything but his heart hammering. He dashed up the staircase, two at a time, and opened the door, to find Ginny and Hermione laughing on her bed. "Um..." He said to announce his presenence. Hermione turned around to stare, eyes wide. "I think this belongs to you." Ron dropped the bra, face a deep scarlet, and ran. Harry peaked in the door, smiled at the look at Hermione and Ginny's face, and fallowed him.

"What the hell was that about?" Ginny asked.

Hermione was blushing her face out, when she yelled, "Emmie!"

Emmie came hopping into her room. "Yes my dearest sister?"

"Your not getting any money."

"I'm not worried about getting money." Emmie smiled her devilish little smile. "It's more fun annoying and embarrassing you."

Rain entered the room. "If you touch my stuff again--" Rain slid her finger across her throat. "Understood?"

"You have nothing cool anyway. Just a bunch of swords."

"Did you touch my swords?"

"Yes."

"Dang it! Now I half to disinfect them... again." Rain dropped down on the couch, but not before hissing at it; it was pink.

"Emmie! Why did you put my bras in Ron's pillow? I'm telling mom!" Hermione yelled terrified.

"She won't believe you."

"Yes she will; I have witnesses."

"And do you think they'd be able to admit that your bras were in there pillow?"

"Harry will. Ron will be blushing too hard. Now get out of my room!" She yelled, throwing a pillow at her. Emmie left, slamming the door. Hermione broke into sobs of embarrassment.

"So you do like him?" Ginny asked. "Ha! I knew it."

"That was so humiliating."

"It's okay Hermione, I'm sure Ron like it." Ginny joked.

Rain laughed. "Yeah, he probably did. Besides, it wasn't as though you had any frilly ones."

"True. Well I guess I better face them. Come one, lets go."

They arrived to find Ron and Harry talking about Quidditch, or course in the kitchen. Ron turned bright red when Hermione was in his view. "Hey... um... Ron?" She asked, finding herself blushing hard. "That... Those... Emmie did it... Don't think I was the one..."

Rain took her seat next to Harry and entwined her arm around his. Ginny sat to the left, while Ron was sitting next to Harry, with an empty chair next to him.

"I know you didn't do it." Ron said, staring determinedly at the floor, turning redder ever second. "Harry... Harry dared me-OW!" For Harry had just kicked Ron hard in the shin. Hermione glared at him. A glare that clearly stated, 'Harry James Potter, you're a dead man.'

"Harry," Rain said turning to him. "If you even think about doing that to me, you're a dead man, understood?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Hermione walked over to the kitchen. "Dang, mom didn't go shopping. You guys want to go out for lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Was the mixed mummers of response, as they all stood up.

"Fine, but we're leaving the demonic pig-like thing behind."

"Hold on a second, K?" Hermione picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hello, Trina? Hi this is Hermione. Yes. No. Can you baby-sit my sister right now? Sure, I'll bring her right over. Thanks, bye." She hung up the phone. "Okay, now we can go. Emmie!" She called.

"Emmie came, dashing down the stairs. "Yes?"

"Your going to Trina's, come on." Emmie smiled happily; she loved Trina's. They walked out of the house, across the street (where they dropped off Emmie), and down the road. Ron kept on staring at Hermione, admiring the way her hair curled, the color of her eyes, her lovely smile. She'd often catch Ron starting at her. When this happened, he would look away, quickly enough, that Hermione could see his red ears.

"So, were are we going?" Ginny asked.

"Um... I don't know. You've ever been to McDonalds?" Hermione asked.

"No," was the general answer.

"Oh, then lets go there."

They found the Golden Arches a few blocks away, but when they got there, Hermione said. "Guy's, let's go someplace else, okay?" For she had seen the very people that lived to make her life miserable. Martha and Diana. Martha and Diana used to be Hermione's best friends before Hogwart. They had never forgiven her for going to a boarding school; sure that she had ditched them.

"No, this looks good," said Harry. "I've always wanted to go here." Against this defense she was powerless.

Hermione held her head high entering the fast food haven. She almost passed them, when she heard a, "Oi, Granger, who's your boyfriend? You have got one, haven't you?"

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Rain whipped around when they heard this. "Who're your friends, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Not friends," she muttered back.

"Is he your's?" The brunette Diana asked.

"No," it was not Hermione who spoke, but Rain. "He's mine. Touch him and you're dead."

Diana advanced on Harry. "What's up with that scar? Your parents abuse you or something?" Harry reached to his back pocket, only to discover that his wand was not there. Rain, on the other hand, starting pulling out her sword.

"Rain! Don't! This is the muggle world!" Ginny yelled at her. "You'd get charged for murder." Rain put back her sword.

"Smart move," Diana said. "Why are you out of the coffin? Vampire?"

Martha smirked. "Or are you an elf? Love the point ears, by the way."

Harry went right for their noses in turn. They both ducked. "You're wasting my time." Harry said.

However, they didn't stop there. "Who's the red head?" Martha pointed at Ron. "Is he your boyfriend? Is he your first? I've been out with eleven boys this year."

"So you have comitment issues?" Rain asked.

Ron, on the other hand, put his arm around Hermione and said. "Yes she's mine," then kissed Hermione on the cheek. Hermione was trying not to look to pleased with herself. Ron was red, though if it was out of embarrassment, or anger, she couldn't tell. "She's all mine."

"You did good, Granger." Martha, the blonde, walked up to him. Rain and Ginny were holding back giggles. "He's so... tall... and his eyes are so brown. And his hair--" She ran her fingers through it. Ron grabbed her hand, and squeezed it, until she shrieked with pain. "–And strong." She added. "I've bet you've been doing a lot of shagging, haven't you?"

"It's none of your business what we do in our private time." Ron glared. Hermione could hardly breath. Ron had basically just admitted to shagging her.

"Yeah, so leave us alone." Hermione said.

Martha and Diana glared at them. Hermione and Ron glared right back. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances. Rain hissed at the preps until they left. Hermione turned to Ron. "Thank you for standing up for me." She said shyly.

"No problem," Ron was now red with embarrassment. "You know I didn't mean any of that stuff, right?"

"Right."

Ginny smiled. "Mom always said you'd make a good actor." She winked at Hermione.


	4. Finders Keepers

Chapter 4 Finders Keepers

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been the most wonderful and horrible day in my life. Emmie hid my bras in Harry's and Ron's pillow cases. Then Ron got dared by Harry to give me back my bras. That was humiliating. He was red. So was I. _

_However, Ron did something so kind for me today. We met Diana and Martha at McDonalds today. They were bugging Harry and Rain; asking Harry if his parents abused him, because of his scar. Then making fun of Rain's pointy ears, and her need for black clothing. Then they asked me if I had a boyfriend, and Ron... When Ron put his arm around my shoulder, I thought I was going to die of happiness. But not only that. He also _said_ that _I_ was _his_ girlfriend. I wish. I love him so. Martha then accused him of shagging me, and he said, "What we do in our private time is none of your business." He told Diana and Martha that we had sex. I loved there faces. And Ron's, it was so preciously cute. You can still see the little boy that he was in first year. _

_After McDonald's, we took a bike ride around the neighborhood, and picked up Emmie before my parents got home. I think they were a little shocked at the clothes choice that Rain wore; their faces were hilarious. You can tell that they thought her some punk rock goth chick. But after she talked to them, they found a nice, well mannered girl. At least in the presents of an adult. Ginny they thought was cute, innocent little girl. As if. I caught her snogging Dean. _

_Mom wasn't that pleased with the boy because, well, they're boys. Mom is one of those super-strict type, you know. The type that won't let her daughter date until she's sixteen. The type that won't let her daughter alone in a house with a boy. The type that buys me cute frilly dresses, that I just want to shred into cute, little, frilly pieces. _

_Dad_,_ on the other hand, is the complete opposite. He likes me to have friends that are guys, as oppose to girls, because they're not snobs. I like my dad a lot better then my mom. He bought me my first pair of jeans. Dad played basketball in stead of dolls. He's so cool. And, he can get rid of Emmie, and thinks that I should be able to lock my room. So he liked the guys a lot. Asked them if they ever played basketball. When they said no, he explained the rules._

_After dinner, Harry and I played Ron and Dad at basketball. Rain instead, decided to surf the internet. Ginny cheered us on, trying to figure out the game. The best part of it though, was that I got to guard Ron, so I had an excuse to be near to him. _

_When we were done playing, (Ron and Dad won)_ _everyone watched Pirates of the Carribean. By then, it was getting late, so Mom made us go to sleep._

"You had fun today, didn't you?" Harry asked Ron. "Pretending you were Hermione's boyfriend. Guarding her. Yes, I saw how close you got."

Ron went rather pink. "I don't like Hermione!"

"You're turning pink."

"No I'm not."

"Your right, it's more like red."

"Shut up."

"Did I touch a nerve?"

"Why don't we ever talk about your love life?" Ron asked. "You and Rain ever shag?"

"I've tried," Harry shrugged.

"What do you mean by tried?" Ron smiled.

"She hurt me before I had the chance."Harry laughed. "Besides, your love-life is so much funner to talk about."

"Not for me." Ron paused. "How did you know I fancied Hermione?"

"It's so obvious Ron. You plush way to much."

"I do?"

"Yeah, you do." Ron looked disheartened, "But," Harry added. "I think she likes you."

"Really?" Ron brightened up.

"Yeah, I mean, why else do you think she scowled when Fluer kissed you. And why do you think she kissed you last year? Huh?"

Ron was really happy with these thoughts all night.

"What do you want to do today?" Hermione asked her guest as she bustled around the kitchen making breakfast.

"I want to go swimming." Ginny said.

Ron's eyes went wide at the prospect of Hermione in a bathing suit. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Isn't it, Harry?"

"Yeah... Um... sure. Great. Swimming."

Hermione served them bacon and eggs. "That sounds fine. Hurry up and eat so we can spend the day swimming."

After breakfast, Hermione went up to her room to change into her bathing suit. Only when she did, she found that a certain something had come during breakfast. She looked under her sink. They were gone. "Crap!" she swore. Hermione then walked out of her bathroom to find Ginny. "Hey, Ginny? Can you cover up for me. I need to go buy some tampons."

"Sure Hermione. What should I say?"

"Um... Just tell them I went to buy some snacks."

Ginny nodded, "see ya."

Hermione left. Ginny and Rain continued to change. Ginny had a red swim suit while Rain wore a black shirt with black shorts. "You really don't like to flirt, do you?" Ginny asked her.

"Nope. I plan to die a virgin."

"Figures."

They heard a knock on the door. "All decent?" Ron called.

"Yeah," Rain replied. The boys entered the room.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked concerned.

"She went to get some sna--" Ginny started when Emmie came in the room holding a box of tampons. She then thrust the box into Ron's hands. Ron's face turned red. He jumped back, horrified. Harry laughed. Rain glared at him.

"Come on," Ron said, ears still glowing. "Let's go swimming." He left the room, walked down the stair, down the hall, down the stairs, opened the glass door onto the deck, then walked down the wooden stairs to the swimming pool. The rest fallowed.

Harry was first to enter the pool. He climbed to the top of the water slide and slid down head first. When he submerged from the water he said, gasping for breath, "This is cold!"

Ron said, "I've always wanted to do this!" Before belly-flopping into the water. "That hurt."

Ginny slid neatly down the slide. Rain canon balled in, and swam over to Harry. Thereupon she put both of her hands on his head in effort of drowning him. Harry dived down and grabbed her feet. She squirmed.

Ron, Harry, Rain, and Ginny were in the middle of a splash war when Hermione came back. Ron's face turned red at the memory of the tampons. Hermione eagerly joined the splash war.

The five got out of the pool around four. Wrapped in towels, they sat around in the living room, chatting.

"So then, this huge basilisk comes out of the statues mouth and tries to kill me. So I fought it. And I killed it too."

"Was there lots of blood?" Rain asked Harry, wrapped in his arms.

"Loads."

"So then he went to save me." Ginny cut through the mush of blood. "So he took the basilisk's fang that was poisoning him, and plunged it through Voldemort's Diary and his memory no long exists."

"That was really brave of you, Harry." Rain said.

Ron wasn't listening. Instead he was gazing at Hermione. Or, at least he was until Emmie walked in...

"Hi!" She said happily. "Your name's Ronald Bilius Weasly, did you know that?" Emmie said, pointing at Ron. Harry and Ginny gave Ron an odd look, trying to suppress there giggles. Rain, however, was a little less obvious, she ran out to the deck, closed the door, then burst into laughter. Ron was blushing bright red. Hermione's eyes were wide in horror, she, after all was the only person who knew Ron's middle name.

"How the hell did you know that?"

"In Hermy's diary."

"WHAT! YOU READ MY DIARY!" Yelled Hermione.

"Yes, I did! And you know what else? Ron, Hermy has a crush on you! She's always saying how she wants to run her fingers through your hair." It was hard to tell whose face was redder.

"That is not true, and you know it!" Hermione yelled.

"Whatever you say, Hermy." Emmie smiled.

"My name's not Hermy, it's Hermione."

"Like I care."

"You will when I tell dad."

Rain came back from the deck, "What did Emmie say now? I heard you yelling."

"Hermione loves Ron!"

"No I don't!" Hermione said. Rain went back out on the deck to laugh, this time, Harry joined her.

Ginny had an idea; all she needed was to get rid of Emmie and Ron and Hermione would be alone. "Emmie, can I see Hermione's diary?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeah, let's go. She has loads of good stuff in there." Emmie bounded up the stairs fallowed by Ginny.

Hermione and Ron sat in silence for a long time. "So... um... yeah..." said Ron to break the silence.

"You know I don't like you Ron. Emmie's just determined to make my life miserable."

"Yeah, sure, I know." His face fell slightly.

"I do like you," Hermione said. "But not in that way."

"Yeah, whatever." He said shruggingly. "You still in contact with Vicky?"

"His names not Vicky, it's Victor." She fumed. "And for your information I am."

"Why? You just like him because he's strong and handsome–"

"You know what, I think I'll write to him right now." And with that Hermione went upstairs, leaving poor Ron alone.


	5. Invite

Chapter 5, Invitation

The following morning, Hermione awoke around six. When she went downstairs to pour herself a bowl of cereal, Ron was already there.

"Morning," she said, grabbing a bowl from the cabinet. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Yeah, me too." Ron took a bite of his Fruit Loops.

Hermione took a seat next to him, and poured her Fruit Loops into her bowl. "Can you pass the milk?"

"Yeah, sure." And he did.

The rest of breakfast was finished in silence. Ron was reading (and rolling his eyes) at the funnies, while Hermione stared off into space.

"Ron," she said when they was finished. "Do you want to go on a walk?"

Ron looked up from the funnies. "Um... yeah, sure, why not?"

Hermione scribbled a note saying where they were, and they set off down the main road.

"Oh dang it!" Hermione said. "It's Diana and Martha, quick, look like a couple."

Ron slipped his hand into her back pocket.

"Ron! Are you getting fresh on me?"

"What? Hell no! I thought that's what muggle couples do." His face turned bright red.

"Ron." Hermione said sternly. "Take your hand off my butt. Honestly, I rather have you play with my bra strap."

"Is that an offer?"

They laughed until Martha and Diana came up. "Hi," said Martha in a snobby way. "I'm having a party tonight, wanna come? Couples only."

Ron meanwhile was playing with Hermione's bra strap.

"Yeah, sure, we'll be their." Hermione said. "Won't we Ron?"

"Yeah, we sure will." He said, fingering her strap. Then it was gone. Hermione's bra strap was _gone._

They left. Hermione turned her head, "Thank you, Ron." She said sweetly, "I ow you one."

"No problem."

Hermione meant to pull up her bra strap when she relized it was gone. "Ronald Bilius Weasly, what the hell did you just do?"

"Nothing! I swear!"

"Where'd it go then?"

"I don't have my wand Hermione."

Hermione stopped walking. "Turn out your pockets." Ron did as we was asked, and she found a bunch of flint and candy wrappers. "Fine, I believe you. You're a very lucky man, any other guy would have been dead."

"I know, I know." _Any other guy...? Would that include Harry? _Ron smiled happily to himself.

"Mom, Martha's having a party. Is it okay if I go?" Hermione asked her mom as soon as she got home.

"Oh, of course. Martha's such a nice, sweet, well-behaved lady. And I'm sure her mother would never let her have an unsupervised party." _That was way to easy. _Hermione thought as she walked up to Ron and Harry's room were they were wizard's chess.

"Hey, Harry, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"Let Ron barrow your invisiblity cloak and cover for him while we go to this massive blow-out make-out party."

"And you want to go to this with Ron because..." He said smiling.

"You know Martha and Diana?" Ron said, slightly pink at what Harry had said.

"Yeah, the two annoying preps?"

"Yup, that's them. We saw them this morning and they asked 'Mione and I to this party. Couples only."

"Oh now I see. You two make a great couple." Harry smirked. Ron turned red. Hermione pretended to drop something so that her hair would hide her blushing cheeks.

At eight o'clock, Hermione and Ron (under the invisibility cloak) walked over to Martha's house. The party was in her basement, which currently held loud music, streamers and balloons.

"This is so lame." Ron said. "At the wizard parties I've been to they have decorations that actually move."

"Well Ron, this isn't exactly glamorous, it's more, parents are out so we can all get together and snog and shag."

"There's going to be shagging at this party?" Ron asked open mouthed.

"Let's hope not."

"Well it's good to see you showed." Diana smirked. "We were just about to play Seven Minutes in Heaven, and you're up next." She shoved Ron and Hermione into the closet.

"Um... Hermione, what's Seven Minutes in Haven?"

"It's a lame muggle game, you go in the closet with someone you like and make-out or whatever."

"Blimey, Hermione, no offence, but I'm not kissing you."

"I don't plan on you kissing me, do I? But we need a plan. We need to make it look as though we made-out."

"How?"

"Give me your shirt."

"WHAT?"

"Give me your shirt, I'm going to put it on."

"Okay..." Ron heard a snap, as he handed Hermione his shirt.

"Hold this, okay?" Hermione gave Ron her bra, not that he knew or anything. Then she put on his shirt, admiring the way it smelled. "Ron, thank you so much for doing this for me."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Ron checked his watch (and yes, it had a nifty little light). "We have five more minutes, what should we do?" He asked.

"We could talk."

And that's what they did.

Meanwhile at the Granger's Harry, Rain and Ginny were flying on there brooms in the backyard woods.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Granger asked.

Harry came zooming to the back porch that Mr. Granger stood upon. "We're flying. You want to try? I think Ron brought his old Cleansweep, you can try that on."

"Really? That'd be wonderful, Harry." Harry smiled and left to get the broom, but not before exchaging glances with Rain.

Harry returned with Ron's old broom in a matter of seconds. "So, Mr. Granger, all you have to do is grab the handle. That's this thing here." Harry pointed at the handle. "And you want to keep your balance while you lean forward. Understand?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Thank you Harry."

"No problem." Harry said. "Um... I have to... um..."

"Clean your room!" Rain said, jumping off her broom. "I'll come help you."

"Yeah, so will I," Ginny said.

"Very well." Mr. Granger tried to mount the broom, (but ended up falling off) as Rain, Harry and Ginny proceeded to Hermione's tower bedroom. They had no intention to clean Harry's room, but to watch (and laugh) at Mr. Granger's persisted falling off Ron's broom. With all the laughter coming from upstairs, Mrs. Granger got suspitous. So she journied up the stairs to see what was going on.

"Hem, hem," she said in a cough that reminded them of Umbridge. Rain hissed absentmindedly. "What are you all doing up here?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Um... we're um... watching TV." Harry invented.

"And I see you weren't getting good reception, and that's why the TV's off, is it?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Well, I need to vacuum the room, unless, you guys want some dessert."

"No, I'm full," Harry said.

"I'll have some." Ginny hopped off the couch and ran downstairs. Mrs. Granger walked over Hermione's closet and pulled out a vacuum and started vacuuming. It was redikulous; she was glaring at Harry and Rain. Once she finished vacuuming the room twice over, she started dusting. From dusting she went to cleaning her window, to reorganizing her shelf.

Finally she said. "I do no permit boys in Hermione's room. So would you please leave?" Harry stayed put. "Why young people these days, they're so into having sex and stuff, I just get so worried. I would hate to have someone tormenting my little Hermione Jane. It's disgusting if you ask me. Speaking of disgusting, have either of you seen that freckled boy?"

Rain snorted. "Yeah, he's in the guest room, asleep."

"He better be." Mrs. Granger existed the room, muttering something about teenagers.

Harry turned to Rain. "She's annoying, isn't she?"

"I see where Emmie gets it from." Rain said.

There was moment of silence before Harry moved in, and before you knew it... SNOG FEST

Meanwhile down in the living room Ginny was sitting, her eyes staring blankly at the floor. "My life sucks, nobody wants to hang out with me."

"Yeah same here." Somebody took a seat next to Ginny on the sofa.

"I wish I could have fun, but everybody's all paired up. I need a boyfriend."

"Yeah, so do I."

"Maybe I can pull a trick on one of them... That might be fun."

"I can help."

"Got any ideas?"

"Yeah, I got loads, give me a subject I'm off forever."

"And we could consult Fred and George, maybe even invade Weasley Wizard Weezes."

"That would be so cool."

Ginny turned her head to her side to see Emmie. Ginny then smiled, sticking out her hand. "Hi."

Emmie shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"This could be the beganing of a beautiful friendship." Ginny said, an evil grin creeping up her face.

Meanwhile, at the party...

"Wow! You guys got busy!" Martha said, opening the closet to see Ron and Hermione holding each other close. Hermione didn't care about the remark. She was so close to Ron. Ron, however, jumped back when he relized her was holding Hermione's bra.

"Yeah, that was fun." Hermione said, handing back Ron his shirt. "What are we going to do next?"

"We could play spin the bottle, truth or dare, or even five minutes of sin." Diana said, her boyfriend holding her tightly.

"Oh, yes, let's play spin the bottle!" One of the Blondes giggled excitedly. They were all blondes, or at least, acted like one.

"Yeah." Hermione grabbed Ron, and pulled him into the circle. Ron seemed confused, but joined her all the same.

"Uh, Hermione, what's this game?"

"You spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on." Ron looked less then happy at this. But due to his magic... And her magic... They ended up kissing quite a lot.

Back the Granger's Ginny and Emmie were formulating an idea. An evil idea. And they knew they could pull it off. The two sneaked up to Hermione's room, and cracked open the door. Stage one was complete. Ginny opened the door to see the back of Rain's head on top of Harry. Ginny leaned against the door, smiling.

"So, Rain, what happened to dying a virgin?"

Rain sprung off of Harry, muttering something like 'crap.' Ginny's grinned spread when Emmie bounded in the room.

"Oh my God! Where you two kissing?" She smiled devilishly.

"Oh crap." Rain said, for Emmie had run up the stairs screaming, "Mom! Rain and Harry were snogging. Eeewwwww it was so gross!"

"I am going to kill her." Rain said. "Harry, were's my sword."

"Rain." Harry groaned. "You don't want to go to Azkaban do you?" Rain became unusually quiet at the thought of her worst memories. "Hey, it's alright. Okay?"

"Yeah," Rain said, some of her usual gusto coming back


	6. Sex is very, very, very bad

Chapter Six, Sex is very, very, very bad...

The fourth day dawned early. Ron and Hermione had fun at there party, and yet didn't do anything except a fast kiss. Emmie and Ginny had come up with some more good material. Harry was confined to the basement (because it was the only door with a lock that could contain his raging hormones). And was under constant watch from Mrs. Granger. Except they weren't home now, were they. So the snogging continued. Ginny and Emmie came up with a new plot to humilate Harry and Ron. And to freak out Hermione and Rain. Mwahaha. Infact, phase one was complete that night.

Rain, who currently was sleeping on the top bunk, woke up. She turned over to find a condem. "SHIT! HERMIONE!"

Hermione awoke with a start. "Rain, what the bloody hell do you want?"

"Her-her-mione... Look." She showed Hermione the condem.

"Holy crap, I'm going to kill him." Hermione said from the bottom bunk.

"You're not alone."

"Look at this." Rain dangled her head from the top bunk to see six or seven condoms littering Hermione's bed.

"Let's go get him, I'll get my sword."

"Good idea." Hermione said. "But first we better put on some clothes, because there no way in hell Harry's gonna see me naked again."

Ginny stirred. "Blimey, what are you to going on about?"

"HARRY FRIKIN HAD SEX WITH US!" Hermione yelled. It didn't matter, her parents weren't home.

Ginny jumped up. "HARRY? REALLY?" she looked at her bed. "HE HAD SEX WITH ME TOO!"

"Yeah, he sure as hell did." Rain said, pulling on her most goth looking jeans.

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked anxiously, seeing the sword.

"Kill him, I think." Hermione said.

"He frikin cheated on me." Rain was fully dressed and ran directly to Ron and Harry's room, Ginny and Hermione on her tail. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" She yelled.

Ron sat up strait. "Rain, blimey, Harry's locked in the basement. Remember? The child malester?"

"Oh yeah..." Comprehension dawned on Hermione's face. Then even more comprehension dawned. "It was you!" She screamed. "You-you-you child malester!"

"My own brother... You sick sick sick person."

Hermione's face turned white. She loved Ron with all her heart, and he hated her; he had sex with Rain and her. All he wanted was sex. Hermione ran from the room. Ron sprung from her bed to comfort her. Rain pointed her sword at him. "You are not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell happened."

"I didn't do anything." He said. Rain looked at him good. There was truth in his eyes.

"I believe you." Rain said. "But who did this?"

"It was Mr. Granger I bet."

Rain gave Ron a weird look. "Ron, you got to give up being an auror. I bet anything it was Emmie."

Ron stood up, wanting to go comfort Hermione, but Rain stopped him again. "Ron! What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't go cuddling girls that you have a crush on in your boxers!"

"Oh yeah..." This time it was Ron who came to relization. "WAIT A SEC! I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HERMIONE!"

"Yeah, sure right." Rain said leaving the room.

That night, Mrs. Granger was cleaning Ron (and formerly Harry's) room, when she saw it; a box of condoms.

"Holy crap." She said, grabbing the box as she walked out of the room. She found the friends laughing in Hermione's room. "HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE." She said, waving around the condoms.

"Oooh Mommy cussed." Emmie said, appearing as though by magic.

"Mom, I swear, I didn't do it." She looked over at Rain, deciding to take a leap out of her book. "It was Ron, he molested me last night."

"He did!"

"Yeah, I did. I'm really sorry Mrs. Granger. I hope you can forgive me. Your daughter is just so beautiful, smart, and nice. I couldn't control myself. Please for give me." He said, meaning the whole nice, and beautiful stuff. It was a price to pay. But he didn't mind. If it got Hermione out of trouble, that's all that mattered. Hermione gazed open mouthed. It was true. He did have sex with her after all. But that meant that he had also hit on Rain... A tear trickled down her cheek as Mrs. Granger lead Ron away.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked. She had taken it WAY too far. Hermione stood up and ran to her closet, trying to conceal her tears. Ginny rushed after her. "Hermione's what's up?"

"He had sex with Rain. And you."

She sighed. "No he didn't. You honestly think that Ron, Mr. Safe, is going to have sex with you and two other girls, including his sister?"

"Of corse, being silly."

"And.." Ginny added to cheer her up. "Ron did stick up for you. I'm convinced he likes you."

"Yeah, I guess."


	7. Newcomer

Chapter Seven Newcomer

Day four began in the usual fashion. Ron and Harry had to wait patiently until Hermione, Ginny and Rain decided to let them out of the basement. Today, they decided to dottle in letting them out. They had found glasses and pressed them against the door, listening to what they were saying.

"Blimey, I wish they'd let us out... We didn't do anything." Harry repeated for about the thousandth time.

"I bet you anything, they're pressing there ears against the door," Ron said grumpily.

"Yeah, probably."

"Did you hear something?" Ron asked, he was bouncing a rubber ball against the wall.

"Nah."

"God you boys are so boring." Ginny said, unlocking the door.

"Yeah, well, it's boring in there. We have no children to molest." Harry joked, glaring at Rain.

"Sorry, It just happened like that..."

"Yeah?" Harry said, temper rising slightly.

Ron was muttering something about his aching back. Hermione had a strong urge to kick it, but resisted.

"What shall we do today?" Hermione asked the crowd. "Play stay away from Emmie?"

"Duh."

"Hey," Ginny said. "Why don't we go to the beach?"

The sun beat down on there backs. God knew, or cared what Harry and Ron were doing, and nobody really cared. Sun bathing was heaven. Ginny, who had never been tanning before was having a field day. Also very pleased when some guy sat down next to her and started talking. Rain was sitting where the waves crashed, oblivious to the current. Hermione's worries about Ron seemed to drift away, returning as fantacies. Fantacy's of him coming over and offer to rub tanning lotion on his back. But it was for not. Ron and Harry were having a splash fight in the water... so immature... At least Emmie was not here...

Ginny suddenly had a funny idea. "Hey Hermione wouldn't it be funny if Ron and Harry were gay?" Ginny fell on her back laughing.

"More scary then funny "she replied. The two friends looked out on the two boys splashing each other. "You know, they would make a cute couple." They laughed again. Hermione was imagining them kissing, and hatred spread through her veins. Harry was evil. He must die.

"What _is_ going on in that over large brain of yours." Ginny asked.

"You don't want to know."

"Excuse me senorita." Hermione and Ginny wheeled around to see a tall, boy with a six-pack and an excotic accent. Hermione's heart started to beat faster. "Can you rub this lotion on my back?" He was clearly speaking to Hermione, who was blushing.

"Yeah, sure." And she enjoyed rubbing back. Ginny was glaring enviously.

"You give good massages." He said.

"Thanks," Hermione said, flushed. "What kind of accent is that?"

"Well, it's a mix of French, Spanish, and British. My parents are divorced. Mom's French, Dad's Spanish. So ever since I was three, I spent a year in Mexico, followed by a year in France. Then my mom died." He fell silent at the memory. "So I went to live with my aunt, here."

"Oh," Hermione said, semi-regretting asking. "I'm sorry."

"I miss her very much." He muttered. His black hair seemed to wilt, and his eyes turned even more grayer then they were before. Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione had wrapped her arms around him. Ron gaped jealously. Harry noticed that Rain was looking over at the boy, and joined Ron in a glaring contest.

"My name is Jouear." He said.

"French," Hermione mumbled, still holding him. "If you need someone to talk to, here's my number." She wrote her number on his hand, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks." He said, walking away. Hermione, Ginny, and Rain's eyes followed him until he was out of site. Before Rain could join Hermione's and Ginny's conversation about Jouear, Harry had grabbed hold of her wrist and walked up to Hermione.

"Hermione, let's go, I'm getting burned." Harry said gruffly.

"Yeah, so am I," Ron said grumpily.

And before Hermione and Ginny could protest, Ron and Harry (half dragging Rain) were at the car.

"He could have hit on you!"

"No he couldn't of, Ginny was right there!"

"So, he could of hit on both of you!"

Ron and Hermione had engaged themselfs in a shouting match... Again...

"Ron, I was just trying to be nice! His mother is dead!"

"Well I don't see you wrapping your arms around Harry because BOTH his parents, and his Godfather, are dead."

"Leave Harry out of this!" Ginny said, suprised at her own words.

"It's not my fault Harry never wants to talk about those things! I'm sure if he did, I would hug him to."

"This is different! Hermione, you can't go around hugging random strangers because you think they're cute."

"I was not hugging him because I thought he was cute!" Hermione raged. "I'm not shallow, Ron. Unlike some people..."

"Don't you even start with that Hermione, I was in fourteen! I was stupid!"

"Like you aren't now!" Hermione ran upstairs to her room, where she was going to cry. Was being the key word, for she found Rain and Harry arguing.

"You were looking at him." Harry growled as Hermione entered.

"No I wasn't!" Rain said entirely unconvincingly. "I was um... making sure Orks wearn't going to attack from behind."

"Rain, you are a long, long way from middle earth, like, half a earth away!" Harry yelled at her. "You can't make up those stupid excuses anymore. I won't take them!"

"I love you...?" She tried. Hermione, meanwhile, slipped into her closet for a nice cry.

"No, Rain, that's not gonna cut it."

"Harry, it was the stupid hormones, I can't control these things. I promise it won't happen again."

"It better not."

Hermione, Emmie, and Rain went to bed extremely early that night. Hermione's dreams about Ron were quickly replaced with dreams of Jouear. Except for one. Ron was kissing her under the misltoe, and Hermione's heart melted. No one in the world she could love better than Ron, no matter how hot they were. Emmie had some interesting new dreams. Rain was dreaming of killing Orks, nothing new.

Ginny was awake and dreaming; talking to Harry.

"That was really rude of Rain." She said slyly.

"She's only human, I just wish she'd pay as much attention to me as she does to that Jouear dude."

"Oh, Harry, you deserve better than her, why can't you just admit it?"

"Because... I love her..." He sighed, then put his head in his hands, frustrated.

"I have an idea, you know Martha and Diana?" Ginny asked. She had planned this for a while, another great idea of Emmie's.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Make Rain jealous."

"You mean, go out with one of those preps?"

"Yeah."

Harry shifted unconformably. "I couldn't do that... I mean, she only looked at him."

"Harry snap out of it, she was drooling! Just think about it, okay?"

Harry nodded. It just seemed so strange for Rain to be staring at another man. It hurt him, a lot to think that there would be another boy. But did he actually think that they would be together forever? No... He answeared himself. He was with her until they decided to break up. Was this way, looking at another boy, a way of breaking up with him. Harry put his head in his hands again, frusterated. Girls! Why did he have anything to do with them? Why didn't he just ignore them? Why did he have to get roped into liking girls? They were useless, every last one. But maybe... Maybe Ginny had the right idea. Yeah... she was, he decided. He thought back to when he had met Martha and Diana. He chose to ask out Martha, with the pretty blonde hair. And Diana had accused his parents of abuse. While Martha had stayed usually quiet. Harry looked up to see a deserted living room, apparently, Ginny had gone to bed. Harry walked over to the kitchen, where the phone numbers were kept. He put his finger on the piece of paper, and ran it down until he found Martha's phone number. He picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Hello?" Harry asked into the phone. He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. "May I talk to Martha?"

"Hello," Martha said into the phone.

"Um... Hi, this is Harry, I don't know if you remember me, but I met you at McDonalds..."

"Oh, you're the guy with the cute glasses." Harry felt himself blush.

"Um... Yeah, that's me, the guy with the cute glasses. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tomorrow at noon?"

"Um... Sure. And maybe we can go on a drive later."

"Sure, but I don't have a car..."

"Oh, well, then we can go on a walk."

"Yeah," Harry gulped. "I'll see you at noon. Bye."

"Bye." Harry hung up. He quickly then retreated to the basement to find Ron snoring WAY to loudly. "Ron," Harry womped him with his pillow.

"What do you want?" Ron said sleepily.

"Ron, you suck at acting, just give it up already. I know you're thinking about Hermione and that Jouear guy."

"No I'm not!" Ron said blushing.

"Whatever. Listen, I just asked Martha out."

"WHAT! That mean prep? Why?"

"It was Ginny's idea... Make Rain jealous."

"I don't see why you'd want to make Rain jealous, Hermione was all over him. She's never hugged me like that in all the years we've been friends."

"Yeah, but Hermione's your friend, Rain's my girlfriend. There's a big different."

"So?"

Hermione was very reluctant to unlock Harry's and Ron's door due to there fights. Rain wanted to see Harry, but Hermione still, flatly, refused to unlock the door. Then, finally, once Hermione saw the pool, let the boys out. They wanted to run right to breakfast, but Rain, Hermione, and Ginny had another plan... They blind folded the boys as soon as they were out.

"We got a suprise for you..." Hermione said, leading Ron down to the pool.

Ron gulped nervously. What terrible revenge did Hermione plan for there fight?

There, at the pool, Hermione and Rain pushed Ron and Harry into the pool. Ron and Harry screamed. "You can take off your blindfolds..." Ginny said, smirking. A scream louder than the one when they fell in the pool. The pool was filled with red food coloring and... to Ron and Harry's horror, pads and tampons. The two boys quickly swam over to the edge to get out. For once, Emmie's joke was for the boys, not for Hermione, Rain, and Ginny.

"I hate you." Ron said, brushing the water off his clothes. "I hate you so much..."

"Rain! I will never fight with you again. Now, why the hell did you do that?"

"It was fun," she said, smiling. Then, Rain ceased up. "I feel darkness." She said stiffly. And with a splash, she fell into the pad infested pool. The slash woke her up. Soon she was cursing, trying to get out of the pool fast, but not fast enough.

Jouear came strolling up the driveway. With a tiny, "eep," Rain dived back into the water.

"Hello, Hermione," he said, laying a kiss on her cheek. Ron glared at him visiously. Jouear didn't seem to notice this, though. "You said I could come over whenever I needed it, right?"

"Right."

"What happened to your pool?" Jouear asked confussed. Jouear was kind of like Robert Monfore, in the way that he is completely oblivous to what pads and tampons are. Actually, all in all, Jouear was an idiot. Sure, he may be sexy, but he was a dumbo.

"Nothing," Hermione said, ushering him into the house. Ron followed Hermione into the house, making sure that Jouear didn't make a move on her. Ginny bounded off, following the hot stranger. Rain came up for breath, then sank down. Harry shook his head, frusterated. Girls. He didn't get them.

"Rain," Harry called. "He's in the house, you can come out now."

Rain stuck her nose above the water, making sure that Harry wasn't pulling her leg. He wasn't so she swam to the edge, and got out. "Harry, I'm so sorry, I couldn't help myself.. It's like this weird thing... When a dark, shadowy person is around I get all--"

But Harry wasn't listening to her. Though he was deeply offened, he couldn't help stare at Hermione. He was perfecty entitled to, after all, she was his girlfriend... and she was all wet.

"–Harry, are you even listening to me?" Rain asked after a while.

"Uh... What? Sorry, you're just so beautiful..." Rain looked down at her clothes and noticed her bra was showing,

"Shit!" She said. "Harry James Potter, if you're thinking of trying anything, you are so dead."

"I wasn't, besides, I have a date in thirty minutes, and thanks to you, I need to change."

"You have a date!" Rain screamed at him. Harry started walking back into the house, Rain followed, wacking him with her scabbard. "Why! I'm your girlfriend. I'm going to kill you."

"Well I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore when you were staring at Jouear."

"That's stupid. He's just so dark and--" Rain went into deep contemplation.

"See what I mean! You are totally in love with him." Harry yelled at her. "That's why I'm going out with Martha."

"Martha... Martha... Martha... That name sounds so farmilier... wasn't she on The Brady Bunch?"

"No, that would be Marsha, Martha is the girl that we met at McDonalds."

"You're... you're going out with someone that's a prep?" Rain stammered in amazement. "You've sucken to the bottom."

"I just want to go out with someone who will like me, and just me."

"But... but... but..." Rain stammered, as Harry closed the door in her face. "Why'd you do that?" Rain called through the door.

"I'm changing for my date."

"Oh yeah..."

"Have you ever read _Of Mice and Men_?" Hermione asked Jouear. Jouear and Hermione were sitting Hermione's room, talking about books.

"Yeah, it was splendid." He said, scooting closer to Hermione. "Have you read Olive Twisters?" Did I mention what an idiot he was? Good, just checking.

"Yeah, I've read _Oliver Twist_, it was brilliant. What did you think about the Oliver's gang of crooks?"

"I thought they were devils in disguised." Jouear was also very good at guessing. See, he had have his rounds before with the ladies.

"That's a very good analogy." Hermione said.

"Sorry?" He didn't know what the word, analogy, meant. "I was lost in your beauty."

Hermione blushed nervously. "That's okay," her breath was shallow and uneven. Her heart was beating nervously. Jouear leaned close to her. She didn't move away. Her mind was lost in his beauty. The kiss came, and she knew that she was in trouble. Jouear ran his hand through Hermione's hair. Every thought of Ron, drifted out the window.

Except, the trouble was, Ron was thinking of Hermione. She had been in the room with Jouear alone for a very long time, and he was getting nervous. Something possessed him to do it, he walked up to Hermione's room. There, he opened the door to see the terrifying site. Ron wasn't the only one to gasp. Hermione quickly pulled away, Jouear looked confused. I mean, more confused then he normally looked. Ron blushed, then ran downstairs. Hermione got to her feet and followed him.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione sat down next to him on the couch in the living room.

"Nothing's wrong... It's just weird to see you, kissing someone." Ron lied. His heads were buried in his hands, to conceal tears.

"I see..." Hermione said, "Well, got to go. Bye!" She leapt up and searched for Jouear. But he wasn't there. He was with Rain. Alone. In Ron and Harry's bedroom. They were sitting, just talking.

"I'm sorry about your mother." Rain said after Jouear had finished his sad story of his life.

He shrugged. "I write about it, it helps."

"You write?" Rain said, impressed. Then stood up. Jouear looked puzzled. "There's a bed... and you're a poet... Not a good thing..."

"If you feel uncomfortable, let's go somewhere else. Do you like walking?"

"Uh huh." Rain said.

He grabbed Rain's hand. His grip was firm, unlike Harry's, who perfered not to be held. "I know this great trail a few miles away, we'll walk to my house, then hop on my motorcycle and ride over there. Sound like a plan?"

"Uh huh."

"_The rain falls on my face. Steady tears wash over me. The blood is soon to heal._"

"You wrote that?"

"Yes, I did." Jouear lied. He couldn't even spell. However, he could read people very well.

"It was beautiful." She said, stepping over two pairs of shoes, who's inhabitants were in a bush. They walked on, Jouear even slipped his hand into Rain's and Rain didn't pull out her double-headed war axe. Amazing.

Harry poked his head out of the bush. "Was that Rain?" He asked jealously.

"Who cares!" Martha said, pushing Harry back down in the rosebush.


	8. Couples Therapy

Chapter Eight Couples Therpy

"You were with Jouear."

"You were with Martha."

"So?"

"So?"

"This isn't working." Rain said, shaking her head.

"Rain, what on earth were you thinking, going into a bedroom with that... thing...?"

"Oh, let me see, maybe that my BOYFRIEND was snogging some STUPID PREP in a movie theater." Rain said sarcastically.

"We didn't snog in the movie theater!" Harry shouted at her. It was the truth, Harry didn't snog Martha in the theater, he snogged her in a bush. There was a big difference there.

"Oh whatever Harry, you wanted to."

"Like you didn't want to kiss Jouear? Rain, don't lie, I saw the look you gave him! You never once gave me one of those looks."

"It's not my fault! And don't change the subject, you wanted to kiss Martha!"

"No, actually, I didn't. I only went out with her to make you jealous."

"God Harry! Your such a bad lier."

At that moment a tiny little head poked in Ron and Harry's room. "Looks like the happy couple are having there first argument."

"Shut the hell up, Emmie." Rain said. "Before I find my sword."

"Sheesh, I only meant to help." Emmie said. Harry looked at Emmie, questioningly. A little anger melted off Rain's face. "I've read therapy books. Now sit down you two." Harry said, Rain stood, stubbornly. "Now, Harry, why did you feel threatened?"

"Because that Jouear freak tried to hit on Rain."

"He didn't try to hit on me!" Rain yelled.

"Well you looked at him."

"Harry! I'm human! When I see a person, I look! I look at everyone. I look at Ron. Do you feel threatened when I look at Ron?"

"Okay, okay, one at a time!" Emmie said. "Harry, finish your side of the story."

"So when Rain was gaping and basically throwing herself at this stranger..."

"I wasn't throwing myself at him!" Rain yelled, outraged.

"Rain, it's Harry's turn, let him talk. Go on, Harry."

"And so I wanted to make her jealous."

"Okay, Rain, what did Harry just say." Emmie asked Rain.

"He said since I looked at Jouear, he jumped to conclusions and asked Martha out in attempt to make me jealous." Rain paused, coming to her scences. "Why the hell am I getting therapy from a six year old?"

"Because I'm bored." Emmie said. "No body wants to play with me."

"I wonder why," Rain muttered.

"So, Rain, what's your side of the story?"

"I saw this guy." Rain's eyes went over glazey. "He was so... dark... and well, dark..." Rain fell into deep contiplation. Harry rolled his eyes.

"This isn't going well." Emmie said.

"He's gone!" Ron said brightly when Hermione told him Jouear had left.

"And Rain and Harry are back. Guess what there doing?" Hermione asked him.

"What?"

"Couple's therapy," she laughed.

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked.

"I really don't know..."

Little did ANYONE know, Ginny was plotting Emmie and her next big thing. It was all in order. The Grangers were going out. For the whole night. Ginny rubbed her hands together evily. She was sure that after this, she could start taking on the world. World domination... Fun... (A/N I'm not planning to overthrow you Lorraine, but it's a scary though that came to my mind). The next step, was to read all Hermione's _Cosmo Girl_, and get some ideas. Or they could find her diary again. Or... MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, yes... Ginny was ready.

"Get in!" Hermione called to Rain.

"NO, you two are naked, that's just not natural."

"It's not like you can see anything." Hermione argued.

Rain crossed her arms. She was fully happy in her clothes; baggy black jeans, lots of chains, and her 'love sucks' shirt.

"It's all your fault that you're missing all the fun," Ginny said, diving into the cool water.

"I'm missing the fun? You two are NAKED!"

"Come on Rain," Hermione started to climb out of the ladder.

"Don't you dare come out without a towel wrapped around you." Rain warned her.

She didn't listen. Hermione emerged fully naked, and started dragging Rain, who was holding onto the lawn chair for dear life. Just then, two figures came out of the house. Ron and Harry. Ron stood thunderstruck at Hermione's figure. While Ron was stuttering, Hermione ran back into the water.

"I told you so." Rain said, laughing. Harry came over and sat next to her.

"That little..." Hermione trailed off.

"What?" Ginny asked, still in the pool.

"She stole are clothes, and she locked us outside."

"Reason 1349 why I never skinny dip." Rain said smuggly.

"Oh shut up Rain," Hermione spat.

"Harry," Rain said realizing something. "Don't look," she jumped on his back and covered his eyes.

"Ron, shut you're eyes right now!" Hermione screamed. She was in hystarics by now. She ran, followed (A/N: I learned to spell it right! Yay me!) by Ginny, into a group of bushes. There they sat. Rain laughing her head off, Harry attempting to play cards with Ron (Ron was too distracted thinking that he'd seen her... naked...).

-sometime during the night, Emmie woke up and unlocked the door-

Hermione was first to wake the next day. Truth be told, she didn't sleep, but whatever, lets not get technical. Oops, too late. She sat in her top bunk, writing feverishly in her diary, awaiting the awaking of a one Ginny Weasley. Unbenouced to Hermione, Ginny was in fact, up, and writing in her (unenchanted) diary. Rain was sleeping on the couch, her tongue hanging out with a speck of drool rolling off it.

"God, I really don't want to go down there..." Hermione said to herself.

"Me neither." Ginny said, startling Hermione.

"Shut up," Rain groaned, half asleep. "I'm killing orks!"

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes. "Let's have some breakfast then." Ginny said, leading the way downstairs.

They sat, chatting, eating their lucky charms for some time.

THUD THUD! A banging noise came from the basement. "Let us out! We're hungry!" Harry called loudly. Hermione and Ginny flocked over to the door, Hermione carrying the key.

"What did you see last night?" She called through the key hole.

"Nothing!" Harry said. "Right Ron."

"I saw-"

"RON!" Harry yelled at him.

"Nothing at all. Blue skies. Very pretty blue skies."

"Damn right you did."

"RAIN!" Rain turned around to see something very tall and someone very short waiting for her outside. "It wants to 'make me pretty!'"

"I know that voice." Rain sniffed the air as though she could smell the voice.

"RAIN!"

Rain ran outside to see who it was. Sessharmarru

"You're Rain's girlfriend aren't you! You'd make such a cute couple. She such a lesbo shes so into guy stuff. Like she's all into swords and stuff that guys do. Its so gross. OMG I wanna do your hair! I love your makeup, I did my makeup like that once. Its soooooooo pretty. I wanna do you r hair please let me do your hair. Where are your boobs? I thought girls had boobs... Oh well, I'm a girl and I don't have boobs. Mummy says its because I'm not old yet. And I don't want them because then I'll be raging with hormones like Hermione." She gasped for breath. "But your so tall... That doesn't make sense. Maybe its just your hormones, maybe they haven't come in yet. Your old for not having hormones. Do you like puppies? I see you have a sword just like Rain! Maybe she can get you some boobs cos she's old. Mummy says that you get hormones by hanging out with pretty people and since she's pretty and your pretty, you can get boobs. I like your dress its so pretty and decorative. I want one just like that when I'm your age. Only I don't know how old you are how old are you?

"A lot older then you."

"Then I don't get why you don't have boobs. It just doesn't make sense. Are you getting your period regerly?"

"My what?" He said, eye twitching.

"Your period of course." She said smiling as though stating the obvious. "Its when you bleed non-stop for a really long time and you get really really moody. I think that's because they're worried that they'll shrivel up and DIE. I think Rain has her period because she threatened to kill me last night. And I don't think that's very nice. I think she needs some midol, don't you?"

"Sure."

Rain was contemplating. Seeing Emmie interigate Sess was highly amusing, yet she thought she should put an end to it. What to do, what to do. Well, at least, she decided, I can watch them while I'm figuring out what to do. Sess was an old friend of Rain's so she didn't feel to horrible. After all the things they've been through, it was really hard to.

"Your so pretty, when I'm older I'm going to be as tall as you." She reached for his hand and swung it in a playful way. "Oooooh you have soft hands. Do you use a lot of lotion? Mummy says if I use a lot of lotion I can have hands as soft as yours. You're not talking much, are you having your period? Oh no, is this your first one? Do you need help putting in a tampon? I can help. I've read the directions on the back of the boxes that Hermione always gets. All you have to do is open your legs and--"

"Emmie, go inside or I'll kill you." Rain said smiling serenly.

"Okay!" She squeeled happy to have a new friend. "I'll get you the box of tampons. I'm not sure how many you need to stop it from getting all over your buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutiful clothes."

"Better get the whole box."Rain said to her.

"Okay!" with that she skipped off.

"So, here to join us?" Rain asked once Emmie was out of earshot.

"Actually, I sensed a disturbance in the force. I think it has something to do with Ginny, Hermione, and you...


End file.
